


Infected Prime

by TenementFunster



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Tom is infected prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenementFunster/pseuds/TenementFunster
Summary: "Ben has voted to kill Ben."





	Infected Prime

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by/based on that episode of ttt called "he's the hugging zombie" or something.

Early this morning, a man was seen with a slightly blackened tinge to his body, a peculiar gait and inability to speak coherently. He would shamble towards anyone, grasping for them, spewing complete nonsense and something to do with brains.

At exactly 2:32pm, Doctor Simon Clark was shot dead by Detective Rythian after being accused of showing these precise symptoms. Somebody out there’s still infected and everybody knew that. Nobody could be trusted. In times like these, they turned to democracy and good old-fashioned luck. 

Everyone stood in a circle, all facing one another as they went round, one by one, asking for reasons people believed that they shouldn’t be vote-killed. Accusations swiftly moved forward after Tom was considering to be hardly paying attention. Rythian placed his vote in the box.

“Give us one good reason we should vote for you, Tom.” Xephos questioned, as he slid his vote into the box.

“Vote for me?” Tom was surprisingly quick with his response. “I’d rather you didn’t.”

Despite his almost instant reply, some were still wary of his response. He wasn’t known as being particularly trustworthy, even at the best of times. They all knew that the infected prime still had the ability to talk, this would only work if they just kept pestering someone to the point of breaking. Tom’s profound ability to get anyone to trust him no matter his role usually would work here, however, Sjin was having none of it.

“Alright then, why shouldn’t we vote for you?” Sjin interjected himself into their conversation.

“Uhh.. you know what? I’m like a cool friend, I do nice things for people, sometimes I sing...” Tom continued, blabbering on about anything he came up with on the spot.

“Shouldn’t we be taking this a bit more seriously? A man died today..” Zylus muttered, only to be ignored by the others.

“Name one nice thing you’ve done for someone.” Rythian suggested, taking matters into his own hands. He was the detective afterall.

Tom looked around at all the eyes fixated on him, doing his best not to panic, he scratched his head. “Um. I gave someone a hug.” He announced, rather relieved looking after finally coming up with something that didn’t sound too ridiculous to have actually happened.

“When?” Rythian asked in a completely monotone voice, already bored of the situation at hand. “And who?”

“Well, you see-” Tom started speaking.

“Who was this person, Tom?” Ben was suddenly talking instead. His words seemed shaky and his fists trembled as he bit his lip. Everyone had now turned to him instead.

Tom hadn’t really put that much thought into his lie, hoping that nobody would genuinely get so upset. Memories of all the times Sharky and Palp had won together filled his mind; eliminating all the traitors, killing all the infected, whatever it may have been, it was there.

“It.. it wasn’t Ben.” He sheepishly admitted.

People began whispering amongst themselves, placed their remaining votes in the box and started to disperse from the rooftop vantage point. Whatever happened here, they didn’t want to get in the way. No matter who won this, someone was dying.

“Who’s your new little fancy boy?” Ben asked, furious and on the verge of tears.

“I- uhhm, I don’t think- You.. don’t- Ah, fuck.” Tom incomprehensibly uttered random words, unable to create the sentence he wanted. “You really don’t wanna know.”

“Tell me.” Ben said, pen hovering above his vote slip. “Or I’m writing your name on this slip.”

“Doctor Simon..” Tom quickly confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ben stopped dead in his tracks, he couldn’t find it in him to write Tom’s name on the paper. He didn’t know what it was but something within him simply wouldn’t allow him. The trust he’d left in this man for all these years had been betrayed. The same memories that had plagued Tom’s mind now infiltrated his, he was thrown back into reality when he saw the stain on the voting slip. He was crying. His head pulsated, aching, just like his heart. 

“I can’t do this anymore, Tom.” Ben shakily wrote out the three-letter name on the vote and stuffed it into the box. “I can’t live with this.”

Without hesitation, Tom hurried over to the box, attempting to prevent it from being counted. Too late, it was already in there. He knew he shouldn’t have admitted, this was a stupid idea. He felt a heavy guilt loom over him as he walked towards Ben.

“Please, Ben.” Tom choked. “Who did you vote for?”

Tom grabbed the man in the shark onesie by the shoulders, violently shaking him. “Who did you vote for?”

He cried, taking the man in his arms. The man was unresponsive. Presumably out of shock he didn’t say a word as Tom frantically searched for a sign of life, grabbing his wrist. Ben was still breathing and blinking. He must be fine, Tom thought. But if Ben was fine, that meant he would be the one to suffer instead.

Ben turned to look Tom in the eyes and managed to speak. “I don’t wanna live in this world anymore.” His legs failed him, collapsing to the ground, he reached for his chest, clutching at his clothes. He whimpered in pain as he lay there. His eyes closed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck..” Tom repeated, desperately looking around for someone, anyone. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. This is my fault, I should never have killed Doctor Simon. Please forgive me, Ben, please.”

Ben agonisingly slowly opened his eyes, looked at Tom, weakly smiled before his breathing became harder and harder. His body went limp, his head dropping to the floor.

“Ben has voted to kill Ben.” Were the final words Tom heard announced through his communicator.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, this was stupid


End file.
